Rebutan Jadi ayah
by ayucchi fujiwara
Summary: L dan Light pasangan Yaoi yang bahagia , tapi setelah itu L tiba - tiba ingin punya anak , lalu mereka mengangkat anak dari panti wammy , kira - kira siapa anak beruntung yang menjadi anak L dan Light ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Rebutan jadi Ayah

Death note cuma milik takeshi obata dan tsugumi ohba , tapi Light yagami udah saiia beli ! *digetokk*

**Pemain **: L , Light , Near , Watari

**A/N** : Fict yaoi pertama saiiah , tanpa trans gender , jadi semua pemeran tetep Laki – deg – degan juga bikin yaoi

**Summary** : L – Light pasangan Yaoi yang telah secara sah menikah atas hukum Wammy House berencana mengadopsi anak , siapakan anak yang sangat beruntung yang mereka adopsi ?

**Genre** : Humor/Family , tapi saiia selipin dikit romance ( Huwaaa ~~ ga bisa ngebayangin ancurnyaaa )

**Warning** : AU , OOC , Gaje , alah ~~ ancur uee …

**A/N **( Lagi ) : Sori banget karena **change couple** lagi tidak bisa diteruskan karena selain tidak ada ide .. Author juga bingung ama ending Light – Naomi – Misa .. jadi diganti ama yang ini dulu .. semoga terbayar yaaa .. iya , tha ?

****

Disuatu pagi yang cerah , L sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk sengaja matanya melirik kearah jendela , terlihat Matt – Sayu ( satu – satunya pasangan normal di wammy house komplek ) sedang bermain dengan anak pertama mereka , Mochi ( Matt-Sayu : Ga ada nama yang lebih bagus ???

Author : Sori – sori , lagi susah mikir nama bagus euyy .. stress UN .. udahlah terima ajah)

Terlihat raut sedih diwajah L , entah kenapa. Lalu dia bergegas membawa roti goreng yang sudah dia siapkan untuk seme tercinta.

" Light kun … " kata L sambil meletakkan sarapan didepan Light yang sedang baca Koran. " Liat deh .. sayu sama Matt … udah punya anak "  
Light melirik sebentar kearah jendela. " Oh , iya ponakan gue yang lucu itu .. siapa namanya ? gue lupa "  
" Mochi ? "

" iya , emang kenapa gitu ? " tanya Light sambil mengusap – usap kepala L yang berjongkok disebelahnya ( Light duduk dikursi , L jongkok dilante ).

L berdiri lalu duduk disebelah Light. " L juga pengen punya anak … "

Kopi yang sedang diminum Light menyembur seketika . " APAHH ?? KAN GA BISAAAA~~ KITA KAN SAMA – SAMA LAKI – LAKI !! "

L menunduk. " aku juga tau …. Kita ga mungkin punya anak … eh iya .. kenapa kita ga adopsi aja anak dari panti wammy ? "

" Yah … sama aja kita ngambil anak dari tempat asal kamu yank … " kata Light sambil menepuk punggung L , ukenya. " Tapi demi kamu …. Boleh lah .. besok kita ke panti wammy yah ? "

" Halah ! kenapa nunggu besok kalau panti wammy tuh ada didepan rumah kita ? " protes L.

Light nyengir. " hehe iya , yah … ya udah Light siap – siap dulu .. kamu juga dong .. masa tiap hari pake kaos putih kebesaran ama jeans belel mulu ? kaos kamu udah mulai kulehe ( tau kulehe ? mulai pudar warna putihnya , berganti jadi warna krem) tao terus jeans kamu udah mulai bolong ganti gih .. dilemari kamu masih banyak kaos kan ? " tanya Light yang memang tidak pernah melihat isi lemari disambut anggukan L.

***

L keluar dengan kaos putih bersih dan jeans belel yang tidak bolong.

" Kamu ganti baju gak ? " tanya Light.

L ngangguk. " ganti kok … liat deh Light kun .. kaosnya jadi putih bersih , terus jeansnya ga bolong iya , kan ? "

" Iya yah .. tapi emang kamu ga punya baju lain gitu ? " tanya Light sambil membuka lemari L. " Ya ampunn … pantesan … baju kamu Cuma kaos putih sama jeans belel doang "

L nyengir . " udah , buruan ah ! L pengen cepet – cepet punya anak nih .. terus sekalian dikartu keluarga tambahin calon anak yang bakal kita adopsi ituh .. "

" iye , iye cerewet .. " Kata Light sambil ngegandeng rumah , terlihatlah watari yang sedang mengontrol anak – anak. " Oiii watariiii !! " teriak Light.

Watari tersenyum. " mau urus surat cerai Light kun ? " katanya sambil mengerlingkan mata kearah Light geer abis.

" Idih , Light suka ngegodain orang tuaa ! " tereak L emosi , soalnya tao kalau watari itu mantannya Light.L juga tau kalau watari diam – diam masih mencintai Light. " ehm watari , kedatangan L dan seme L ini adalah untuk mengadopsi anak .. jadi bisa ditunjukin mana anak – anaknya ? "

Watari senyum keki. " eh .. mereka lagi pada sarapan " katanya sambil merapikan rambut dan kumisnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih. " Ayo , masuk saja .. "

****

Ruang makan panti wammy dipenuhi suara ricuh anak anak. Ada yang minta tambah susu- lah , ada yang minta tambah nasi lah , jengkol lah , sambel lah.

" Silahkan dipilih ajah " kata watari sambil men – guide L dan Light menyusuri ruang makan yang besarnya udah kayak Aula Hogwarts.

L melirik anak kecil perempuan yang rambutnya pirang dikucir L senang dan bilang ke Light pengen anak itu.

" Itu namanya Misa – chan " kata watari.

Tapi L gak jadi ngadopsi Misa pas tau mainan misa itu tengkorak tengkorakan.

Light melirik anak laki – laki yang berambut blonde yang lagi makan coklat. " gimana kalau dia aja ? " tanya Light kepada L.

L menggeleng. " dimukanya ada codet , cari yang lain deh ,,, " ( Jero pisaaaann )

Light mendesah. Lalu melihat seorang anak berambut putih sedang memainkan dia meminta L mengangkat anak itu.

L menggeleng. " itu udah tua .. liat rambutnya udah sewarna ama watari kan ? "

Watari tertawa. " namanya Nate River , atau dipanggil Near. Umurnya baru 4 tahun kok … Cuma gen aja , warna rambutnya jadi putih .. "  
" tuh , kan ! L aku mau yang ini ! kalau kamu gak mau , cari seme lain ajah ! "

L ciut , apalagi setelah ngeliat Light senyum ke watari.

" Tapi kalau watari sarankan , sebaiknya jangan adopsi Near." Kata watari sambil mengalihkan pandangan L dan Light ke anak – anak lain.

" Kalau Light mau , kenapa L gak bisa turutin ? "kata L maksa.

" sebaiknya jangan L –kun .. " kata watari.

L berkacak pinggang. " Kalau Light pengen anak itu .. kenapa L gak bisa turutin ? udah watari , L dan Light mau adopsi anak itu .. "

Watari mendesah lalu pergi menjemput Near.

Resmilah Nama Near menjadi Near Yagami.

***

Near menatap kedua orang tua barunya. " Jadi mana ayahku dan mana ibuku ? "

" AKU AYAH ! " teriak L dan Light bersamaan.

" AKUUU " Masih bareng.

" Loh L , kamu kan uke , harusnya kamu ibu dong ! " protes Light.

L menggeleng. " L emang uke , tapi L gak mau jadi ibu ! masak sih L jadi ibu ?"

" Loh , iya kan ? lagi pula diantara kita , siapa coba yang lebih kekar ? "

Yeahh .. L dan Light berantem .. Near nya mah udah pergi entah ke panti wammy , minta nambah jengkol.

" gimana kalau kita adain kompetisi ? yang menang , dia jadi ayah " tawar Light. " Near setuju gak ? Near ? Near ? "

" Kemana tuh anak ??? " tereak L panic. " cari ! cari ! masa baru diadopsi udah ngilang lagi ?? "

Light dan L mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk mencari anak sematawayang mereka yang menghilang itu , mereka mencari kekolong tempat tidur , laci , lemari , ah , semuanya juga dicariin gak ketemu.

Tiba – tiba Near datang dengan mulut penuh sambel.

" Light ! nih anak kita udah ketemu !! " teriak L penuh sukur sambil meluk Near. " kamu dari mana sih , nak ? "

Near Cuma ketawa gaje terus bilang. " abis minta sambel terasi bikinan author , abis enak sih .. "

DZIGHH !! Tendangan maut L langsung mendarat dimuka author , author kejengkang dari depan komputer. " Near itu masih kecil ! jangan dulu dikasih gituan ! entar kalo diare gimanaa ??? author begoooo !!! " wiiii ~~ L mulai berjiwa keibuandd !!!! ^^

( Author : yee~~ salahin tuh anak lo ! suruh siapa minta ! lagian emang sambel terasi gue tuh gak ada yang bisa nandingin hehehe *dzigh ditendang lagi ama L* )

" Udahan ah berantemnya , Near jadi kamu harus tentuin kompetisi apa yang harus ayah seme dan ayah uke lakukan untuk menentukkan siapa yang jadi ayah ? "

Near nginyem. Kemudian menggumam. " ummm …. Near punya satu puzzle kesayangan , tapi ketinggalan di panti wammy… "

L semangat duluan. " OKE ! BIAR AYAH AMBIL BUAT KAMU ! "

Near mencegah 'ayah uke' nya itu. " belum selesai ayah ukee ! tapi masalahnya , dulu Near kubur dihalaman belakang wammy , gambarnya coklat , makannya Near sumputin biar gak diambil Mello .. dan sekarang Near lupa , Near ngubur tuh puzzle dimana .. bisa tolong dicariin ? "

" wht ??!! " L langsung jantungan soalnya halaman belakang wammy itu seluas lapangan bola di cisaranten ( Luas gilaaa ) " kenapa musti dikubur , sih ?? "

Light ketawa gaje.  
" syarat nya , ayah seme sama ayah uke harus nyari itu malem malem … " Lanjut Near lagi. " Biar gak ketauan Mello "

Giliran Light yang gubrak , tandanya malem ini gak bisa ngapelin watari. " Near , bilang ama ayah seme ! kenapa musti malem ??? kenapaaa ?? "

" idih ayah seme , ketauan ! ayah uke ! , ayah seme kan tiap malem suka ngapelin kakek watari , pake bawa bunga mawar segala lagi .. " kata Near polos.

L melotot kearah Light. " oh … jadi gitu .. selama ini masih suka ngapelin watari itu ? "

Light melotot ke nyebarin berita boong , orang tiap malem watari yang centil minta ketemuan dihalaman belakang wammy ..

Light pasrah dibejek – bejek L , sementara Near asik – asikan ketawa gaje sambil nyemangatin.

" AYO AYAH UKEE !! HAJAR AYAH SEME YANG PLAIBOI !! AYAH SEME ! AYAH UKENYA BALES DONGG !!! "

***

Yeaaa .. gimana kah perjuangan L dan Light untuk mencari Puzzle Misterius Near ?? Siapakah yang berhasil menjadi Ayah ?? 

Baca Chapter 2 yeaa ..

RnR Yosshh !!

_ Ayucchi Fujiwara_


	2. Chapter 2

Alohaaa~~ ketemu lagi ama gue direbutan jadi babeh chapter dua ..

© hanya milik takeshi obata dan Tsugumi ohba , tetep Light yagami hanya milik author ..

***

**Chapter Dua : Perjuangan L dan Light**

" Bener nih , ayah uke sama ayah seme gak boleh nyari puzzle Near barengan ?" tanya L sambil merapat ketubuh Light.

Near ngangguk. " terus gimana kita bisa tau siapa yang menang ? jadi malem ini ayah uke , besok ayah seme , terus aja gentian gitu .. "

Light ngangguk. " betul ! besok biar gw , L .. gimana ? "

" alah ayah seme bilang aja mau ngapelin kakek watari … " Kata Near bikin – sekali lagi , Light dibejek L.

L menyiapkan diri , memakai jaket , sandal swallow , pacul dan membawa senter.

" Light – restuilah kepergian uke mu tercinta ini .. " L sungkem ke Light. Lalu pergi ke panti wammy dan disambut watari dengan payung.

JELEGERR !! Suara petir menggelegar dan mulailah turun hujan deras.

" ayah seme ! bawain ayah uke sepatu boot ! halaman belakang wammy kan tanah , bukan rumput .. kena aer ujan nanti jadi basah , licin lagi … "

Light tetep asik nonton pelm carita de angel , dulce maria lagi ngecomblangin babehnya ama suster Cecilia. " ah ! jauh ! ujan lagi .. nanti aje ye ? "

**-- Keadaan L –**

L kehujanan , becek gak ada mah halaman belakang itu lumayan serem dengan adanya pohon beringin tua nggak untungnya ada watari bersedia setia memayunginya , dia jadi berpikir untuk selingkuh ke watari aja. ( HUSH ! L ! GAK BOLEH ! KAMU AMA WATARI SAMA – SAMA UKE ! ) " ehm .. watari kira – kira tau gak dimana Near nyembunyiin puzzlenya waktu itu ? " L rela ujan – ujanan demi anak tercinta.

Watari tersenyum najong lalu menggeleng. " haduh , maap L , kalo soal itu watari gak tau… soalnya biasanya watari ngurus administrasi panti .. yang ngurus anak – anak tuh Matsuda – san .. tapi sekarang udah nikah sama Aizawa san jadi dia ngundurin diri dari panti ini dan entah sekarang tinggal dimana"

Tiba – tiba seorang cewek ngedatengin watari . " Watari sama , sekarang jadwal anda terbang ke Winchester untuk ngurus wammy disana … "

" maaf L , watari ada urusan .. " Watari langsung lari ninggalin L gitu aja dengan kehujanan , sendirian dan suara petir menggelegar.

L mengarahkan pandangannya pada pohon beringin horror itu , dan lari terbirit – birit.

JEBLUGG !! L kepeleset. ( salah sendiri pake swallow ) dan baju putihnya berubah warna jadi warna demi anak tercinta , dijabanin sambil kepeleset lagi – lagi dan lagi.

Lama mencari …. 1 jam .. 2 jam … 3 jam …

L udah mulai desperet. Lalu dia melihat genangan Lumpur yang menantang. L memainkan Lumpur itu dan membentuknya seperti boneka salju.

Keesokan harinya , anak panti wammy kaget semua , dihalaman belakang ada boneka salju setinggi pohon beringin , disebelah boneka itu ada seorang laki – laki ga jelas ketiduran.

****

L pulang dengan keadaan tidak putihnya bewarna seperti warna rambut Light.

" lo pada semprul semuaa !! " tereak L emosi. " Jemput gue kek , apa kek .. liat nih keadaan gue .. "

Light yang seperti biasa sedang baca Koran melipatnya lalu melihat ukenya itu. " alah .. kan deket , ngapain juga harus dijemput ? "

" tadi malem bilangnya jauhh .. " kata Near yang baru bikin susu. " ayah seme plin – plan! "

L melototin Light.

" kan tadi malem gue lagi nonton dulce maria .. elu tau kan kalo gue lagi nonton dulce maria gak bisa diganggu ?? " Light bales melototin L. L ciut .. bagaimana pun uke harus patuh kepada seme .. iya tha ?

***

Malam ini adalah giliran Light.

Dia menyiapkan segalanya , mulai dari payung , jas ujan , boot , senter , pacul , Mp3 , dll pkoke lengkap.

" ayah berangkat dulu … " kata Light sambil disungkemin ama Near.

" ati – ati ayah ! " pesan Near. " pokoknya ayah musti dapetin puzzle Near !! kalo nggak Near pites loh ayah ! "

Lalu giliran L nyungkem ke Light. " ati – ati sayang ! barangkali ada lalat ! "

Light nyengir , dia tau lalat yang dimaksud pasti watari.

**-- keadaan Light --**

" Naomi – chan .. Liat watari gak ? " tanya Light ke Naomi yang emang tao kalo Light ama watari sering ketemuan. Sambil celangak celinguk takutnya L ngebuntutin dia.

Naomi menggeleng. " sori Light kun … watari lagi tugas ke Winchester .. mungkin pulang besok … Light kun ngapain pake jas ujan ama boot ? kan gak ujan … "

" sedia payung sebelum ujan ~ hhe …. " kata Light. " aku kan gak mau bernasib sama seperti uke sayah … "

Naomi nyengir , dia soalnya ngeliat sendiri gimana menderitanya L waktu nyari puzzle Near ujan ujanan , kepeleset dan guling guling. " Yasud , selamat berjuang yah Light .. katanya sih Near ngubur tuh puzzle 30 meter dibawah tanah yaa elu tao lah gimana tajemnya idung Mello ngendus coklat .. "

Light cengok. " BUSEDD ?? 30 Meter dibawah tanah ?? aje gile aje si Near .. kaga nyangka gue … " 

Light lalu mendatangi halaman belakang panti wammy , sebelumnya dia belum pernah ke panti wammy. Paling waktu jemput L pas kawin XDDD

" Bused .. Luas ameedd !! gue mule ngegali dari sebelah mana yak ? " kata Light sambil memperhatikan halaman yang luas minta ampun itu. " Dari sini aja kali , yah ? "

Light mulai menggali , menggali dan menggali.

" tu puzzle dikubur dimana sih ? " gerutu Light yang udah ngegali banyak lobang. " Anjrit ! mana gak ujan lagi .. pas udah siap – siap aja ga ujan .. gembel bener … apa gue kurang dalem galinya ?? " (Author masih kesel ama soal UN matematika , Gembel susah bangettt !! padahal saiia ngandelin matematika tuh … siapa sih yang buat soal ??? )

Light menggali lubang lagi. Kali ini ampe 45 meter didalam tanah.

" gimana gue naeknya yah ? " kata Light sambil melihat ke atas " mana puzzlenya kaga ketemu lagi … "

Lalu dia teringat kalo dia itu bawa hp. " gue telpon Naomi aja yah ? "

" _halo , Light kenapa ? "_

" _tolongin gue .. gue kaga bisa naek nih .. "  
" oke .. Naomi kesana sekarang "_

" wah .. elu udah kedaleman Light .. Gue gak bisa nolong .. "

" APAAAHHH ??? "

****

" gimana ayah seme … ketemu gak ? " tanya Near polos. Begitu Light pulang "

Light menggeleng , Near masih sempet sempetnya nanya setelah liat kondisi Light yang udah kotor dan penuh tanah " gak … kamu nyumputin dimana seh ? susah bener dicarinya … "

" seme ku .. nih sudah kusiapkan air mandi .. kamu pasti lelah .. " kata L sambil menyiapkan air hangat di bathub.

Light nyengir , L tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam antara Light dan Naomi .. seru sekali .. Light sangat susah mencari .. namanya juga maen petak umpet.

" ayah uke ! pokoknya malem ini , ayah uke harus nemuin !!! " tereak Near.

L senyum. " akan ayah usahakan … "  
L mulai mengotret :

Luas halaman : PxL = 4000x2000 : 8.000.000 m

Titik letak puzzle : 8.000.000 / 4 = 2.000.000 m

( hiaaaa !! ngitung apa ini pula ??? ngarang banget deh … gaje ah ! )

" YAAHAAAA ~~~ KETEMUUU !!! tenang aja Near .. ayah akan menemukan puzzle itu !! tenanglah sayang !! " L tereak tereak sambil nari sajojo.

***

" satu meter … " kata L sambil berjalan . " Dua , tiga , empat , 50 , 100 , 20000 , … "

Berat sekali perjuangan L kawand – kawand …

" 2 jutaa !! " kata L semangat. " gali ! gali ! gali ! "

Pacul menabrak sesuatu yang lumayan keras. L mengambil benda itu. " YAAHHHAAA~~~ GUE JADI BABEHH ! LIGHT JADI ENYAKK !! "

L langsung membawa pulang puzzle itu.

" Neaarrr sayaaannnggg !!! " tereak L.

" Ahh ! ayaaaahhhhh !!! puzzlenyaaa !! "

Light melongok keluar , dilihatnya L sudah membawa puzzle itu duluan ..

= epilog =

" L kun mau disiapkan apa ? " tanya Light sambil duduk patuh disebelah L.

L mengelus kepala Light. " roti goreng saja .. "

Light beranjak pergi kedapur dan memakai celemek sang anak , Near sedang duduk dimeja makan.

" bundaaa ! aku mau koko krunch !! " tereak Near. " buruann !! nanti aku terlambat loh ke wammy school ! "

Light segera menyiapkan koko kruch.

" Lighttt !! mana roti gorengku ??? nanti aku terlambat bekerja di perusahaan wammy lohh !! " tereak L dari ruang tamu.

" iya sayang ! tungguu !! " tereak Light yang langsung memanaskan minyak.

Yah .. jadi ibu rumah tangga emang susah – susah gampang …

( fin )

Ndak tega sayah menyiksa Light seperti itu .. T.T

Review ??

- ayucchi fujiwara -


End file.
